Tercer estante a la izquierda
by Misari
Summary: Se pasea por las estanterías con una gracia de reina. Este es mi reinado es lo que dice con sus movimientos. Se pierde por aquellos pasillos llenos de historias –de mares de papel y tinta transformados en palabras- durante horas y horas y horas. /-Dime, Hinami, ¿qué libro eres tú?/.


Esta es la cosa más rara que escribí en mi vida. Espero que, por lo menos, la disfruten (sí, sí, es como un llamado de ayuda a la solidaridad ¿). Ah, por cierto, la frase del principio no tiene mucho que ver con la historia en sí, es decir, si tiene que ver pero en menor medida. La cosa es que me gustó y por eso la puse, punto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ni Hinami ni TG me pertenecen, todo de Ishida Sui. Este fic, además, participa en el _Reto Temático: Rompecabezas perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_.

 **Prompst:** Hinami Fueguchi/ Librería.

 **Palabras:** 1.748.

* * *

 _ **Tercer estante a la izquierda**_

" _Irás a las ciudades de papel. Y nunca vas a volver"_

 _John Green._

* * *

Me gusta observar a Hinami.

No es de esos seres que llaman particularmente la atención y cuando la observo fijamente –no sólo yo, sino cualquier otro- suele correr la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de ese extraño color que tanto me sorprende, es que, ¿saben? Lo humanos, er, los seres que habitan este mundo son extraños, porque ese mismo color lo usan para decorar cosas bonitas y decorar cosas grotescas.

(Qué le voy a hacer, no puedo meterme en sus asuntos).

No, definitivamente no es alguien que destaca entre la multitud. Se escabulle con gracia entre ella, nada en sus aguas con una habilidad, tengo que reconocer, envidiosa. Podría pasar desapercibida sin que nadie se diera cuenta nunca. Pero yo soy muy observadora, mi trabajo lo requiere, y no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces por esconderte de mí, siempre te voy a encontrar. Por eso no fue difícil encontrar a Hinami. No destaca, es cierto, pero hay algo que llama la atención y que cualquiera podría darse cuenta si se parara cinco minutos a observarla: tiene una mirada tan triste.

Soy muy vieja, más vieja que el tiempo (aunque ese viejo cascarrabias se jacte de lo contrario) y he visto infinidad de miradas. Créanme, lo he visto _casi_ todo; y rara vez me he encontrado con esos ojos, con esa mirada, con ese palpitar lento de las pupilas. Parece como si un velo transparente se hubiera colocado con delicadeza sobre ellos para impedirles brillar. Sonríen con los labios, los estiran, tal vez hasta los pómulos se contraigan, pero la sonrisita nunca llega a ellos. Condenados a mirar a una realidad que les resulta ajena.

Es extraño y por eso me gusta observarla. Oh, pequeña niña – _tan joven_ -, ¿a dónde se fue la sonrisa de tus ojos? ¿quién te la quitó? ¿quién se la llevó?

Su rutina no es difícil de seguir y aunque puedo estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, prefiero observarla cuando va a un lugar en particular. Parece ser su refugio, su santuario, su… si, parece ser su cable a tierra «eh, eh, estas viva, Hinami, ¿qué no te das cuenta?». La librería. Estoy segura que es la única vez, la única, en la que su sonrisa se acerca peligrosamente a sus ojos. Cada vez que están a punto de brillar, de mostrar que aún hay vida en ellos, se apagan como un foco defectuoso al que no le llega la electricidad (y no, a diferencia de ustedes, no tengo a quién reclamarle la boleta de luz). Me frustra.

Sin embargo, se ve genuinamente feliz.

Se pasea por las estanterías con una gracia de reina. «Este es mi reinado» es lo que dice con sus movimientos. Sus pies son ligeros sobre el piso de madera, casi no hacen ruido, y sus dedos son fugaces: acarician las tapas de los libros con delicadeza, como si temiera romperlos; tiene plena conciencia del lugar, sabe perfectamente dónde se ubica todo. Se pierde por aquellos pasillos llenos de historias –de mares de papel y tinta transformados en palabras- durante horas y horas y horas.

Cuando algún lomo le llama la atención lo captura entre sus palmas. Lo palpa, lo siente, lo abre, lo huele. Lo devora con los cinco sentidos. He visto pocas madres que tuvieran tanto cuidado con sus niños como Hinami lo tiene con esos libros. A veces los acaricia con anhelo en sus yemas suaves y estoy segura que deja en aquellas páginas infinitas más de sí que lo que ellas dejan impreso en ella. A veces, incluso, llora sobre ellas. La sonrisa en esos momentos parece tan o más lejana como la galaxia más cercana a la Vía Láctea. Sé que no quiere hacerlo, sé que no quiere llorar, pero también sé que es más fuerte que ella.

Porque antes, cuando comencé a observarla, nunca venía sola a la librería. Al principio venía con un muchacho con un parche en el ojo tan tímido y extraño como ella (no esperaba encontrarme a dos personas con los mismos ojos en una misma línea de tiempo). Era refrescante verlos cuchichear entre las estanterías hasta que algún empleado se les acercaba curioso –y a veces hasta algo molesto- a preguntarles si habían decidido algo o lo que fuera y ambos se ponían tan colorados como tomatitos frescos. Algunos días venía una muchacha que no estaba a gusto entre tanto papelerío y se quejaba por ello, y otros, mucho más adelante, la acompañaba un hombre que se vestía raro y hacía muecas aún más extrañas todavía. Muy pocas veces la acompañaba otra mujer.

¡Que feliz que se veía, entre libros y personas queridas!

Muchas veces estuve segura de verlo: el brillo estaba ahí, tímido, pequeño, casi imperceptible, pero aquellos ojos habían corrido el velo transparente y veían la realidad con una flama de libertad refulgiendo en ellos. La sonrisa, aunque por breves momentos, había alcanzado a los eternos prisioneros de la tristeza.

Ahora viene sola.

 _Siempre sola_. Rara vez lo hace con la frecuencia de antaño (aunque para mí no sea más que un soplo de aire el tiempo transcurrido) y rara vez siquiera sonríe; si lo hace, ahora es en sentido inverso: es la tristeza de sus ojos quien alcanzó a la sonrisa, y ella es sólo una mueca casi forzada donde se encierran los recuerdos.

No se confundan, no es que la rondo porque me la quiero llevar. Aún no es su hora, aún le queda mucho camino por recorrer y muchas preguntas que enfrentar. Estoy cerca de ella porque es lo que me toca hacer, porque las personas que están a su alrededor tienen que tomar mi mano y seguirme, pese a que ni ellos ni yo queramos que vengan conmigo. Suele pasar más seguido de que lo que me gusta admitir, eso de cruzarme constantemente con una persona a la que no tengo que llevarme todavía; cruzarme y posteriormente interesarme en un modo más… personal.

Y aunque conozco el corazón de todos ellos, aunque sé de sus mentiras y de sus verdades, de sus tristezas y sus felicidades, de sus amores y sus odios, prefiero que sean ellos mismos quienes me cuenten. No es crueldad, es curiosidad. ¿Nunca han querido comprender algo que, por mucho esfuerzo que ponen, no llegan a alcanzar su verdad nunca?

Me gusta observar a Hinami porque es un misterio.

¿Por qué se aferra tanto a unos libros que no son suyos en una librería que tampoco le pertenece? He visto a esos curiosos seres aferrarse a fotografías, ropa, a dijes, incluso cartas o poemas, pero jamás a libros ajenos puestos en impersonales y frías estanterías, manoseados por quién sabe cuántas manos extrañas.

Me gusta observar a Hinami y sin poder evitarlo, me acerco a ella.

— ¿Te gustan los libros? —le pregunto.

Hinami se sobresalta y me mira con cuidado. Por un momento temo que esos ojos-tristes me reconozcan y aquel semblante cambie; no sería la primera vez. Sólo son paranoias mías porque ella enseguida sonríe –triste, triste, ahora es siempre triste esa sonrisa rota- y asiente con cuidado, acariciando los lomos de esos libros que no son de ella y que a la vez, por una extraña razón que desconozco, lo son.

—Me hacen recordar.

— ¿Recordar?

—E-es, es —se sonroja—. Es un poco tonto, en realidad.

—Sólo es tonto si _tú_ crees que lo es —cuántas veces habré dicho la misma frase…

—B-bueno… este libro, por ejemplo —saca de la estantería _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ con un cuidado que parece casi practicado, como si hubiera sacado ese libro un millón y un veces—. Alicia y su mundo de locos me recuerdan a alguien a quien amaba mucho. Me gusta pensar que esa persona no se fue, sino que está aquí, que es él —me muestra el libro, para remarcar la idea.

Hay lágrimas en sus ojos, muchas, se acumulan y se caen.

—Este otro —señala _La Casa_ , aun apretando el de Alicia—, también. Y este de aquí —señala _El gato que venía del cielo—_. I-igual…

— ¿Es decir que todas las personas que amaste mucho y que ya no están representa un libro?

—Son un libro —aclara, limpiándose las lágrimas, tomando valor. Me mira con firmeza, con seguridad, con nostalgia, como si en mí se reflejaran todos aquellos que partieron a otro lugar muy, muy lejano. ¿Cómo puede haber tanta tristeza en tan poco espacio? ¿De dónde sale tanta añoranza?—. No sólo las que ya no están, también las que están lo son…

— ¿A sí? —pregunto con cariño.

(Ah, pequeña Hinami, si supieras que en mí sí puedes ver a todos los que se marcharon, que incluso puedes hablarles… ¿aun sostendrías que los libros son ellos?).

—Sí, este de acá —se para de puntitas y me señala _La Metamorfosis_ —. Me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace poco —inconscientemente se ríe, y yo con ella.

La risa se prolonga unos instantes perdidos más. Cuando se corta, de súbito, Hinami aferra las manos al libro de Alicia y los ojos viajan por los estantes, los recorren, y son ellos –a falta de más manos- los que se aferran al resto de los libros que me estuvo enunciando. Puedo ver en sus ojos, en el reflejo que ellos devuelven del mundo, puedo verlo en verdad, la silueta de los libros que de pronto se transforman en las personas que tanto (llora) extraña. Un hombre difuso, una mujer de sonrisa paciente, una muchacha de modales rudos, un muchacho pintado de negro y blanco, un grupo de personajes dispares, un hombre con un tenedor en la mano y una taza de café que se divide en muchas.

Es una idea extraña. Me gusta.

— ¿Y tú, Hinami? ¿Qué libro eres?

— ¿Yo? —su mirada, perezosa, se despega de los estantes y viaja hasta mí. Me niega suavemente, sus cabellos bailando con el movimiento—. Yo no soy ningún libro.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Yo sólo soy la bibliotecaria que los apila.

Le sonrío y ella me sonríe. No hay nostalgia, no hay añoranza, no hay recuerdos que opacan, ni siquiera tristeza. Sólo hay verdad. Por unos escasos, por unos brevísimos momentos, la chispa vuelve a aparecer; sé que la sonrisa alcanzó a sus ojos. Es una de las cosas más maravillosas que he visto en mi largo recorrido a través de las eras, pero no se lo digo; probablemente ella ya lo sepa.

La bibliotecaria eh….

Me gusta observar a Hinami. Y por ahora eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

...

...

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Vale, tengo pocas cosas de qué hablar. No me quiero ir a la mierda. Para empezar, el narrador. Creo que fui demasiado obvia, así que no veo la necesidad de decirles quién es. En segundo lugar, los libros: _Alicia_ es de Lewis Caroll -y es obvio a quién representa, dah-, _La Casa_ es de Manuel Mujica Laines -y reprensta a Touka-, _El gato_ es de Takashi Hiraide -y representa a Ryouko-, y _La Metamorfosis_ es de Franz Kafka -y representa a Ayato. Y tercero, bueno, esto es rarísimo, un experimento, so, veamos qué opinan. Ya saben, preguntas, tomatazos, dudas, lo que sea, es bienvenido (las amenazas de muerte se toman aparte). Me disculpo por los horrores de ortografía. Gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo.

Bleh, menos mal que iba a hablar poco eeeh, xD.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
